1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus installing an optical disk drive therein.
2. Description of the Related Art(s)
As the conventional art is already known an apparatus, controlling opening/closing of a disk tray of an optical disk drive by using an eject button, which is disposed in a lower portion of the disk tray.
In an information processing apparatus, relating to such conventional art, there is already known a technology or structure of providing an arm portion in a front of the eject button, which is located in the lower portion of the disk tray of the optical disk drive, being supported on the information processing apparatus at one end thereof, while exposing or projecting the other end of the arm portion outside from a housing of the information processing apparatus, at a position other than the lower portion of the disk tray, as an opening/closing button.
In this manner, the eject button of the optical disk drive is used to be a button for opening/closing the tray of the apparatus, while the tray opening/closing button for the apparatus is located at the position other than the lower portion of the disk tray, whereby an operability of the tray opening/closing button cannot be lost when the disk tray is opened. Please see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-067760 (2001), for example.
Also, there is known the prior art of enabling to discharge or eject an optical disk, compulsively through operation of a disk discharging mechanism, by using or putting a pin or the like into a through-hole, which is provided on the housing of the optical disk drive, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-310813 (2004).